


The perfect dress

by ChocoNut



Series: Modern JB love [41]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: Brienne seeks Jaime's opinion on what to wear for her first date with Renly.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Modern JB love [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557871
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96





	The perfect dress

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, this time (with some sexual tension, of course). Hope you enjoy :)

Brienne held out her favourite black dress. “How about this?”

Jaime made a face. “Too tight. It makes your ass look slightly fatter, wench.”

“ _As_ s _look fat_ —” Hands on her hips, she glared at him. “Jaime—”

“Hey—” he raised his hands in defense “—you asked for my honest opinion and I’m giving you one.”

Sighing, and a wee bit dejected that Jaime thought of her ass as _fat_ , Brienne put away that one and pulled out a red evening gown. “How about this one?” 

He clicked his tongue dismissively. “Makes you look taller than what you are. Or rather—” a wicked gleam came over his eyes “—it would make pretty boy look shorter than he is.”

Frowning, she shoved this one, too, back into the cupboard. “I haven’t summoned you here for a critical analysis of my figure. I need to decide what to wear for an evening I've been looking forward to for days, and you aren’t helping at all,” she grumbled, frustrated by his useless negativity. While Jaime had never found her pretty, such remarks quite frequent during the initial phase of their acquaintance, his nit-picking tonight left her surprised and disappointed. “Six dresses, you have rejected, citing lame reasons,” she went on, casting a quick glance at the timepiece on her bedside table. “I can't stand in front of the mirror all night. So the next one I pick, you’re going to say something nice, understood?”

He stood there, grumpy, glaring at the wall for some reason she couldn't fathom.

Reaching into the innermost end, she took out the blue dress she was quite fond of. Holding it in front of the mirror, she examined herself for a few seconds, then turned to him. “What do you think?”

He looked her up and down, then shook his head.

Brienne was beside herself now, done with her patience and him. “What the hell is wrong with this one?”

“Nothing. You look absolutely lovely in this,” he said, a softish tinge to his voice she’d never detected before. “Blue is a colour that suits you.” He trapped her gaze in the depth of his own. “Goes well with your eyes.”

Flattered by the depth of the compliment, the contradiction in his feedback left her mildly frowning with the beginnings of a smile touching her lips. “Thank you. But then, why do you feel it’s unsuitable—”

“Because Renly doesn’t deserve it.” 

The piercing sting in his tone made her want to probe further. “Jaime—” But she trailed away, something in his eyes, the mild twitching of the corners of his lips and the way his breathing quickened, stealing away her need to seek an explanation. 

“The black dress accentuates your shapely curves—” he stepped close enough to kiss her “—a perfect fit.” 

His words gushed through her mind, sweeping her away, her pulse quickening, her body leaping to this unexpected response to his voice and having him this close. Having been successful so far in keeping her feelings tightly under wraps, this reaction was new and she didn’t know how to deal with it.

He slid his hand down her arms and onto her waist. “The red one shows off your gorgeous legs—” His other hand crept to her neck, thumb reaching out to tease the corner of her lips. “Both of these and every single dress you tried before that was perfect, Brienne,” he breathed, and she could feel the tension between them flare up, the air charged with electricity, waiting for a spark to set it off.

“Jaime—” she tried to put forth her doubts again, but nothing but his name would come to her lips, all else sinking into a blackhole, blurring to a dot somewhere inaccessible in her head.

“Renly doesn’t deserve you.” He leaned in to lightly kiss her cheek, his lips fluttering over her skin, his breath, bathing her in a rush of heat. “Don’t go,” he whispered, his lips on her earlobe, his hand tightening around her waist. “Stay with me, wench.”

“Why?” was all she could utter.

“Because—” he met her lips, teasing her with a soft kiss, as if testing the waters “— _this_ is why.”

He kissed her harder, deeper, building in intensity and urgency, his fingers entwined in her hair, his other hand roving all over her back. 

Sensuous. Erotic. Those were words she’d only heard till now, read about in romance novels. That she would run headlong into them one night out of the blue, she’d far from expected.

Her senses ignited by his burning touch and heady scent, all Brienne could do was drink in those intense feelings, bask in the promise of so much in these few seconds of intimacy. The urgency in the push of his lips and blazing need in the hungry thrusts of his tongue brought to life parts of her only dreams of him had roused until now. His tongue was insistent, slowly probing. His breathing got faster, labored, shallower. Mouths open, they gasped against each other, devouring, exploring, every part of him that touched her sending out hot waves of pleasure shooting through her body. 

Her arms went around him, fingers probing the well-built body she’d yearned to touch for days. She sank into him, her hips brushing the arousal she so badly ached to take within her. They kissed away into many long seconds, holding each other tightly, bodies moulded into each other, hands roving and roaming, stroking and groping and caressing. He kissed her deeply, then pulled back, then swooped in again, kissing her slowly and intimately, before racing away once once again to those intense sensations.

This—she needed. For long. Always.

It took her this unexpected tryst with his lips to realize exactly how much she needed him. Renly was just an excuse—a means to cover up her true feelings, a compromise she’d come to.

A kiss could do so much, she knew only now. That it could leave her dizzy and aching for more, she discovered only after this magical moment came to a pause.

“Still want to go on that date with pretty boy?” he teased, his fingers arching around her waist to graze the curve of her belly. “Why don’t we stay home tonight, hmm?” His fingers crawled up her ribs, pausing to kiss the swell of her breasts whilst his other hand dipped down her hips, touching her thighs and hips with gentle caresses. “Why don’t you try on each of those gorgeous dresses for me so we can pick the best one out for _our_ first date tomorrow?”

Her mind was screaming. A dull throbbing ensued wherever his hands travelled—the underside of her belly, her inner thighs, slightly up, above... She’d heard of intense chemistry between people before, but only now did she come to get a taste of it. And it felt immensely exhilarating and arousing. “Not a bad idea,” she squeaked, when he cupped her breast. Her pert nipples stood up to his touch, so hard, aching for him to uncover them and ravish them to his heart’s content. She grasped his shirt, tugging at it, bracing herself for the storm. “As long as you help me undress and put each one on every time,” she bluntly lay bare her intent, unable to keep away the hoarseness in her voice.

“Trust me, Brienne,” he said thickly, peeling away her t-shirt. “I can do a lot more than that.” Eyes promising her the night of her life, he unhooked her bra to let her breasts spill into his welcoming hands. “ _Much_ more than you can imagine.”


End file.
